


Unprecedented

by LucidCrystal



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boys Kissing, Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Incest, M/M, Mischief, Mutual Masturbation, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Parent/Child Incest, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Smut, conflicted feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidCrystal/pseuds/LucidCrystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forbidden feelings linger in the palace of Mirkwood. Both father and son struggle with their irrational yet desperate crave for each other. Will a fortunate coincidence lead to their unison?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> As a die-hard Tolkien fan I knew it would only be a matter of time until I'd decide to write my first LOTR fanfiction. This particular pairing resulted from me being infatuated with Thranduil as well as having a soft spot for father/son incest. To match the rather 'noble' atmosphere in Mirkwood, I tried to make use of a slightly different writing style for this story. Again, I'm not a native speaker, so please excuse any slips or grammar issues. I hope you enjoy my story. 
> 
> ~LucidCrystal

~THRANDUIL~  
It is only he who enchants me, he, with those bright eyes and fair skin. His light blond hair and its silken touch, enthralling, exciting me to the utmost. It is also he who put the spell of love on me, condemning my soul to these fathomless depths. It is so wrong, yet I crave it. It is so right, yet I detest it. I can look at myself no more, for I am in love with my own son. Oh Legolas, my sweet Greenleaf, why do you make me feel this way? Why did fate impose such an insolvable matter upon me?

At times, I feel like a terrible father. Legolas is still an elfling of only 46 years, after all. He still loves to play with me, asking me to teach him new archery techniques. Why for Valar's sake did I need to kiss him on that summer day ten years ago? Why could I not resist? Being close to him excites me far too much. I want him. I need him. Every time he touches me, looking upon me with these grey, innocent eyes, it makes my heart flutter. I want to kiss him, touch him, love him, although I know it's so wrong. I dream of his immaculate lips, his soft embrace. Legolas is such a beautiful sight. By the Valar, why must a father face such delicious a sin? At night, guilt creeps up to me like a dark, unwanted fellow. I dare not to think of what would happen if I showed him all the things I desire. He would surely detest me for me and my horrid fantasies. I touch myself nevertheless, imagining it is his hands caressing my hard length instead of my own rough, battle-scarred ones. It is far too easy to find him enticing. It is my fault, I know. A father should not have these feelings towards his son. I've been driven by a need I still don't understand and it leaves me restless and confused. Yet I cannot turn away from Legolas. My strikingly beautiful son. 

~LEGOLAS~  
I cannot remember the exact time when my feelings changed. It might have been that fateful day ten years ago when my father and I went out on a trip to the forest. He took me out to teach me the art of archery. It was a sunny, humid morning, and we pitched our tent under a large oak tree before setting out for practice. As soon as we had found a proper place, he took out his bow and showed me the basics I had to know. I can still recall his handsome features, his slender yet muscular form hidden beneath his robe, his golden hair, greatly emphasized by the glazing sunlight shining down upon him. I felt a slight shiver running down my spine as my eyes met his, grey meeting grey, reflecting the others' gaze in our own. Then, my father stepped behind me, lightly pressing my smaller body to his, adjusting the bow in my hands while giving me detailed instructions. I could hardly focus, the only thought lingering in my head was how consoling his closeness was, how warm his embrace. I could sense his body heat and his masculine scent, a dark, intoxicating aroma mixed with a musky touch. I cannot have stood perfectly straight, I suppose, for my father suddenly placed his hands on my chest, gently straightening me up. I whimpered softly beneath his caress, the single layer of cloth on my skin hardly bearing any resistance to his touch. I gasped ever so slightly as his large hands brushed against my nipples, leaving me behind with a tingling feeling in my loins. Then, he stopped. Placing two of his fingers under my chin, he softly lifted my head up, gazing down at me in a loving, yet thrilling way. I could not bring myself to look him in the eyes. He must have sensed my excitement. It was so embarrassing. My father was a gentle man who never raised his voice, at times, however, his words were as harsh and cold as a winter night, intimidating even his bravest foe. I was afraid, anxiously waiting for him to say something, when I suddenly felt something warm and soft on my lips. Hesitating, I slowly opened my eyes, only to find my father softly kissing me on my mouth. I was staggered. Although it was not uncommon for elves to kiss their children, they only gave them a little peck on the cheek, never on the mouth. I was shocked and unable to move, until my father pulled away.

'Are you alright, Legolas?'

I missed his lips on mine. I awoke from my numbness, noticing that something in the core of my heart had changed. I had not yet figured out what it was, yet the only thing that mattered at that very moment was how to get my father kiss me again. I turned around and inclined my head, placing my hand on his cheek to make him bend down to me. He complied, staying silent. Still, his eyes displayed his feelings perfectly. There was pain mingled with pleasure, desire, happiness, guilt, and a hint of sadness. I let my lips ghost over his as we stood close in an intimate embrace, letting my eyes drop close as I whispered.

'Kiss me again, Ada.'

I could sense my father smiling softly against my lips before carefully placing a kiss on me again. A familiar feeling overwhelmed me, the sensation of being held close to my father. I think it was only then that I finally began to understand the true nature of my feelings. Despite the fact that I had always suspected that there was a lot more to our relationship than just a simple parent and child's, I naively assumed it to be an especially intimate friendship. Yet I knew immediately when my father touched me in a way only lovers would that we were far more. I parted my lips to give my father better access. Slipping his tongue in, I gasped slightly as he started to explore my mouth. I kissed him back, breathless, eagerly entwining my own tongue with his, battling for dominance. My father tasted like sun-ripened apricots, sweet yet tempting at the same time. I couldn't suppress a moan when he gently nibbled on my bottom lip, tracing the outlines of my lips with his tongue. I could do nothing but desperately cling to my father's shoulders, seeking for hold as I let the pleasure steadily wash over me. His scent seemed to have intensified, as it now surrounded me completely, his masculine, dark taste inebriating me to the utmost. 

'Oh father......', I said between kisses.

'Legolas, my beautiful, beautiful son.' he answered, voice thick and low like I had never heard it before.

At some point I noticed my Ada softly petting my head, making me feel more comfortable and secure than I had in years. My father loved my hair, I knew, so I was not at all surprised to find that he had entangled his hands in my hair, stroking it gently, entwining some golden strands between his fingers from time to time. I was so immersed in our intense contact that I didn't perceive my father breaking the kiss until he was staring at me, eyes full of guilt and disbelief. 

'I'm... I'm sorry, Legolas. It was wrong for me to do this. Please forget what I just did.'

I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. First, he kisses me and then he apologizes for doing it? I was definitely not going to let this matter rest, that was for sure.

'Ada, I wanted it too. I kissed you back. Didn't you notice?'

Yet my father stayed silent. Turning around, he spoke, slowly, steadily.

'Let's go, Legolas.'

Since then, my father hasn't touched me, not even once. He's become distanced, avoiding me wherever and whenever he can. He doesn't talk much to me anymore either. It's just like he's a living shadow, someone I once knew so well and now so little. I hate it. I hate being separated from him. I thought this feeling would dissolve over time, yet although it's been a decade since this special day, I still can't get him out of my head. How many times have I lamented over my loss, how many times have I reminisced about the past full with bliss we once had? But I have decided now. The initial feeling of regret has faded from my heart, replaced with deep anger. He loves me and I love him. I can see no problem in us embarking on a relationship. Granted, a relationship between father and son might be frowned upon, yet my father has always been a wise, generous king, so the people of Mirkwood will certainly not condemn us. Still, my coveted Ada obviously has a different opinion on this matter. I see it in the way he looks at me. Love, desire, carefully locked away in the darkest spots of his heart. But his true emotions are so apparent. Every time I practise archery in the gardens of our palace, he stands by the window of his room, watching me intently. Every time I pass him by in the hallways, he steals a glance, only to avert his eyes bashfully when he knows I noticed. I've made up my mind. I've grown tired of his games, his cowardice, his desperate facade. I'll make him mine tonight and make him surrender.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to imagine Legolas as someone very seductive yet very cunning in bed, who, owing to his youth, still has a shy side to him. This chapter should give a hint as to how far Legolas would go to get what he wants.
> 
> ~LucidCrystal

~THRANDUIL~

It's been so difficult since that day. I cannot stand to look at my Legolas anymore. Kissing him, giving in to my urges was the biggest mistake I've ever made in my life, it seems. Every time I see him, guilt overwhelms me for what I did. I'm so sorry for not being able to be a proper father to him. He still looks at me with hurt in his eyes, as if to accuse me of not pursuing what I've accidentally started more than a decade ago. But I can't. I just can't. I mustn't let the clear line between a father and son relationship be blurred into that of a lovers'. It would be so unbelievably wrong, and I would only be taking advantage of his young, unscarred heart and his ingenious mind. We are not living in the fictional world he thinks we live in. Besides, I'm sure his feelings for me will subside sooner or later. He can't be serious about a relationship with me, his own father. He'll get over it, I'm convinced. As to myself, I will simply forget about what we could have. And as much as it may hurt me to say it, this world is everything but made for a relationship like this. I've given up on the thought of an 'us'. 

 

~LEGOLAS~

While heading down the enormous hallways of the palace I know so well, I gather all the courage I have. Today's the day I'm going to put my plan into action. Tonight, I'll seduce my father. I'm still a bit uncomfortable with what my Ada's reaction might be, yet it's too late to turn back now anyway. I swallow. Maybe it will destroy what's left of our relationship. Maybe I'll be disinherited and sent into exile afterwards. I don't know. I hesitate when I arrive at his rooms. My father has his chambers in a rather remote place of the palace; he doesn't want to be disturbed when he attends to his business. I ponder on whether or not I should knock. The candles in front of his chambers are lit, he must still be awake. I'm nervous. Doubts befall me. My body acts on his own, however, and I can feel myself knocking on the heavy, studded door.

I stand there for a few moments, waiting anxiously for my father to open the door. Instead, a cold, emotionless voice calls out to me from beyond.

'Enter.'

I open the door and step over the threshold, directly into my father's bedroom. It is then that I notice that I haven't been in here for several years. Before the incident, I would sleep beside my father rather often, always coming to him when nightmares scared me or whenever I felt lonely. He would console me then, read me stories or tell me of his adventures. I loved his stories, I remember. My father has always been remarkably good at telling tales, though he often hyperbolized. We often laughed together. Things have changed since then, I know. Yet I'd let the old times revive tonight.

'Hello, Ada.'

I speak, trying in vain to let my voice sound normal. I look over to him, letting my gaze wander to the person I love most. He's lying in his king-sized bed, obviously preoccupied with reading a book, wearing nothing but silken trunks. I cannot but marvel at his immaculate beauty. Though I am much younger than him, I feel like his beauty exceeds mine by far. Without doubt, my father is the reincarnation of strength, elegance and noblesse. I have met no one who could surmount him in any field. Despite him often telling me that I've surpassed his level of archery by now, I cannot but doubt his words. When I was still a small elfling, I saw him practice in the gardens, and I remember it taking my breath away. His strong arms drawing the bow, his eyes closely focused on the target. His eyes are so striking, I think as I awake from my reminiscence. My father's mood drops instantly upon seeing me, eyes filling with sadness, like they always have during the last decade. His voice becomes softer, though, speaking to me in a gentle tone that sounds almost like a whisper.

'What can I do for you, Legolas?'

Another thing that's changed over the years. In the past, he would always be delighted upon seeing me, affectionately calling me Greenleaf whenever he could. Now, he only ever uses my formal surname. I feel a sharp pain in my chest as I recall all the times I'd wished he would call me by my nickname again and hold me close. Ignoring my worries, I speak up.

'Ada, I had a dream. May I sleep with you tonight?'

I ask, endeavouring to let my tone sound as innocent as possible. Ironically, it amuses me considerably to see his baffled expression. He lets his eyes drop close, like he always does when he's contemplating an issue thoroughly. One part of me enjoys seeing him struggle with his conscience while the other is scared of rejection. I step closer to his bed. I can sense that the fact that I haven't stayed over in his bed for such a long time makes him suspicious. On the other hand, it is fairly normal for an elf of my age to sleep in his parents' bed. I hold my breath as my father looks at me again.

'Of course you may, Legolas. Come here.'

He smiles his sad smile and I feel like I could die of happiness. Half of my plan worked. I grin back at him, briskly making my way to his bed, snuggling up beside him while pressing my smaller form into his bigger one. He puts his book on the nightstand and lies down beside me. I can feel his indecisiveness on whether he should put his arms around me or not, so I decide to help matters. I bury my head in the crook of his shoulder, while wrapping my arms around his strong back. It's been so long since I could last touch him like this. I've missed his closeness to me much more than I'd ever admit. I love his naked, alabaster skin, it's soft and smells so much like him. I can feel myself getting excited as I drink in as much of his intoxicating scent as possible. Hesitantly, my father puts two fingers under my chin to lift my head, like he always does, making me look up at him.

'What did you dream of that made you come here, my son?'

I instantly grin inwardly upon this question. I've almost got him now. I proceed with the next step of my plan. Lowering my gaze, I ask him, voice innocent.

'Do I really need to tell you? It was so embarrassing.'

I see his features soften before replying.

'Legolas, I'm your father. You can tell me everything.'

I rest my forehead gently against his chin while a wicked smile creeps up on my lips. Just a little more. I'm such a little devil, I think to myself. The thought alone makes me chuckle. I breathe in deeply, careful to let my breath ghost over his skin while speaking.

'I... I dreamt of you, Ada. We were in the bathroom and I was taking a bath while you were washing me.'

I put up my most innocent expression. 

'You touched me, father. You let your hands roam all over my body, touching even my most secret places.'

I pause. I can feel my father growing excited, for his breathing speeds up noticeably. My next words don't exactly help him calm down either, yet it causes the mischievous smile return to my lips.

'You touched me and I liked it..... Then I woke up...And I...'

As I lightly press my straining erection against my father's thigh, I hear him gasp. I have no idea what will happen next, I don't even dare to think. I close my eyes, waiting for what is to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I finished Chapter 3 a lot sooner than I'd originally thought. This chapter is considerably longer than the previous ones; it just didn't quite feel right to split it in half, especially since it's the smutty part. Anyway, I incorporated some minor non-canon elements, but they aren't much relevant to the story itself.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> ~LucidCrystal

It surprises me when I feel a light peck on my forehead. I look up at my Ada, his strongly dilated eyes deep blue with passion. I speak up again, praying that he'll give in to his far too obvious desire.

'I came to you because I thought you might be able to help me with my....Problem...'

He averts his eyes and falls silent, staring intently at the black sky through the window. I can almost feel his inner conflict as he nervously bites his lower lip, causing it to turn white. After several moments which seem like an eternity for me, he glances back at me. My heart stops.

'Legolas. Are you sure you want this?'

Despite having expected it for the most part, I still gaze at him incredulously. I cannot believe my wish to have come true after all these years of not so well-hidden longing. Nonetheless, I awake from my daze quickly, smile at my father genuinely and speak the deciding words in a soft yet determined way.

'Yes, father, this is what I want and what I've been wishing for since you kissed me ten years ago.'

My father sighs deeply and leans closer to me, looking down at me in a fashion I'd only seen before on that day.

'I'll never forgive myself for what I'm going to do now.'

The last thing I see before he leans over to kiss me is a guilty smile on his lips. I know it's hard for my beloved Ada, but I vow that I'll rid him of his bad conscience by showing him how much I want him too. His love is unconditional and real, I know, and so is mine. I hug him close as I kiss him back, growing even more excited as time passes. I smile inwardly as I notice that he tastes the same as he did a decade ago. Apricots. I cannot say how often I've dreamed of having his lips on me, his hands on my body. It rather embarrasses me to admit it, but I've touched myself countless times upon this very thought. He's just so enthralling like this, eyes full with insatiable lust, shallow breathing and slightly disheveled hair. Then, my father cups my cheek in his hand, bringing me back from my daydream and even closer to him. I can feel my cock throbbing heavily with need against my stomach as he parts my lips, pushing his tongue in my mouth as he seeks mine, ravaging it fervently. I slide my left hand down between our bodies and touch his muscular chest and then further down to his belly. He gasps, breaking the kiss. Breathless, he speaks to me, voice thick with excitement.

'By the Valar, Legolas, I've missed you so much. I love you.'

My father entwines my hair between his fingers, kissing the tips softly while looking at me intensely. I gaze back at him and turn my head, giving him access to my sensitive neck. He bends down, licking the spot directly beneath my ear, making me moan hotly. Heat pools up in my loins and I feel like I could come every moment without even having him touch me. He licks the top of my ear, sucking at it gently while eagerly pulling up my shirt to touch my body. A low moan escapes my lips as his fingers find my nipples, pinching them softly, making the pink buds harden considerably. My voice hitches when he suddenly nibbles on my ear, his teeth scraping against my skin. I bite my lips to prevent other, highly embarrassing sounds to pour from them, yet I release them at once as my father rubs his thumb over my nipple. 

'Turn around, Legolas.'

My father whispers huskily in my ear. I oblige. I turn around, snuggling up close to my Ada. In my fantasies, we always ended up on top of each other, with me usually straddling his lap, grinding our arousals together. Yet to my shame I need to admit that I never imagined the possibility of spooning. As I try to get as close to him as possible, I feel his hard cock press firmly against my buttocks. I let my eyes drop close, groaning hotly as I fantasize about having his thick, aching member inside me. I hear my father suppress a moan as I move my ass steadily against his weeping dick. He places his right hand on my waist, slowly sliding his fingers into my pants as he sucks on my neck. I hold my breath. He doesn't move his hand to my length, though, but lets it rest on my thigh instead. I let out a frustrated moan and put my hand on his in an attempt of moving it, but he resists, chuckling.

'Nay, don't be so impatient, dear.'

He moans deeply into my ear, while he moves his other hand to my nipples again, massaging them. My father's getting increasingly excited as well, I notice, for he breathes shallowly, bucking his hips into me from time to time, making his cock slide against my buttocks to give us some of the delicious friction we both crave.

'Please father.....'

I hear him chuckle behind me. That can't be a good sign, I conclude.

'What, Legolas? What do you want me to do?'

I can almost hear him grinning as he speaks. He's teasing me, I know it for sure. I'm certain he can sense the flush on my face darken as he continues to rub over my chest lazily. 

'I.... Father, do I really need to say?'

I try to resist for the last time.

'I won't know what you want me to do unless you tell me, my son.'

I give up. There's no way I can hold out longer.

'I want...... I want you to touch me. I want you to..... stroke my cock and bring me the pleasure only you can bring me.'

The words make me hotter than I'd thought. At this rate, I'll hardly last long. Still, my father seems satisfied with my answer as he slowly slides his hand down towards my straining erection. I cannot help but groan in anticipation. I've been waiting for this moment for so long, As he puts a firm grip on my length, I clench my teeth, trying hard to prevent myself from climaxing instantly. He must have noticed my misery, for he stills his hand for a moment.

'You needn't hold back. I'll easily make you come more than just once tonight.'

With that said, he resumes to stroke my length, setting a fast pace. His fingers skillfully scoop up the glistening drops of precum that have formed on the tip of my member, spreading them all over, making his hand glide over me more easily than before. Only the thought of what my father is doing with me in this very moment makes my dick twitch in need. Some might argue that what we're doing is nothing but utterly wrong or even completely abnormal, yet me and my father think differently. It was just a matter of time that our emotional love came to be accompanied by physical. The creator and the created, both involved with each other in a game of lust, passion and love. While I am wondering how often such a case might occur in Middle Earth, the desire for my father pulls me back into reality. I feel my climax approach fast, perhaps a bit too fast for my taste; I had hoped to enjoy this feeling of having my Ada that close a little longer. I let out a carnal groan as he lets his fingers caress the underside of my cock before rubbing the most sensitive spot directly under its head. I fist the bedsheets as I feel an apex more powerful than any I've had so far near. He lets go for a moment to lick along my jawline, causing a whimper to spill from my lips. 

'Ada...Ahhhh.... Please..... Hhn... More....'

He resumes his work on my member and I cry out, arching my back sharply when he suddenly cups my manhood with his palm, rubbing gently. I'm panting hard by now and the further stimulation only brings me further to the edge. I can hear my father breathe heavily behind me as well, indicating that it's not just me who's close. Suddenly, he yanks my pants down to my knees, grinding his damp erection against my bare skin while groaning loud.

'Lego....las....Ahh.... I really... want to come on you....'

My voice hitches, the dirty words hungrily whispered into my ear easily fulfilling their purpose. I feel myself slipping into oblivion and I see white stars all around as my Ada continues to jerk me off. I'm slowly losing myself in ecstasy and the excessive pleasure makes my senses go numb. I hardly perceive myself screaming out my father's name as he suddenly presses his thumb against my opening, taking me over the edge, and I spurt my hot semen directly onto his hand. 

'Ahhhhhh....Hnnnn.......Fa...ther!'

My whole body twitches in bliss while some thick globs of creamy-white cum ooze out from the tip of my still-hard member. My Ada scoops them up with his fingers, moving them to his mouth in order to taste them. As he eagerly licks my essence from his fingers, he moans low, drawing a shudder from me. It must require iron control not to come on me, I conclude, for his rock-hard cock is steadily pressing into my buttocks from behind.

'You taste so good......'

He breathlessly says my name and I'm quite certain I haven't heard anything more seductive in my whole life. I turn around, facing him, not in the least prepared for what I see in this very moment. My father's eyes are almost black, hazy with pleasure, and he looks at me in a way I cannot but press a light kiss on his mouth. He kisses me back, content with feeling only our lips touching, pulling away after some time with a sly smile spread across his face. I see a dangerous spark in his eyes, yet before I realize what my Ada's trying to do, I feel my hand gently being guided to his straining erection. 

'Could you...possibly take care of this?'

Were we in a different situation, I would surely burst out laughing, I'm sure. Instead, I chuckle. He usually poses me this question when he asks me to get some formal issues sorted, yet this situation is certainly far from formal. Hesitating, I take his damp manhood in my hand, slowly stroking up and down his length while watching his reaction closely. I get more confident upon seeing his response to my caresses, his eyes fluttering close, moaning softly. I entangle my other hand in his hair, pulling him just close enough to feel his heartbeat while also being able to see his face. My father places his hand on my hip, bucking his hips in my direction to receive more friction. I strengthen my grip, eliciting a hot groan from my Ada as I rub along the spot he himself made me go crazy with. 

'Ohh yes....... Right there....Nhh.. Do it thoroughly...'

I can feel myself grow excited again as I watch my father relish in pleasure, eyes closed and eyebrows arched, hissing harshly when I let my thumb glide over the tip of his shaft. Suddenly, my father cups my hand with his own, fervently pumping his length. 

'Legolas.....I'm...Ahhhnnn....So close....'

I moan, my gaze intently fixed on my Ada's face as he grits his teeth, desperately trying to find release. Then, he glances at me, starry-eyed, and I see all the emotions he had locked away for so long surface. Lust, desire, affection and love. I still can't believe that I shall finally have his heart for me and myself alone. With my hand on his member, I feel my father shudder, eyes locked with mine as the climax overcomes him. A light-blue flame sparks up in his black orbs, conferring an ethereal glow on his immaculate beauty and I gasp, more than surprised by what I see. It is supposed to be nothing but a legend that the characteristically grey eyes of elves of royal origin are set ablaze when finding release in the arms of their truly loved one, yet my father just smiles sadly upon seeing my astonished expression, explaining breathlessly, voice still thick with lust.

'I've loved you since the day you were born, my son. Yet my feelings changed over time. As you grew up, I became aware of your elegance, your beauty, and I couldn't avert my gaze. You resemble me so much, Legolas. Every time I look at you, I see a part of myself in your eyes. At the same time, you are so different from me. I admire your bravery, even if you're reckless at times, and your positive attitude even at the darkest of times. Yet I knew that I could do nothing but look at you. You were so close to me but so far away. I couldn't touch you.'

He pauses. I look up at him inquisitively.

'I feel guilty for what I did on that day ten years ago.... for I never dared to hope that you would ever love me in the.... abnormal.... way I love you. My Greenleaf.'

As he speaks the last words, I feel my heart burst and a lone tear streams down my cheek. 

'I love you too, father.'

I sit up, pushing my father to lie flat on his back, straddling his lap. Gently, I lift his head, placing two of my fingers on his lower lip, eager to take the next step.

'Lick.'

My short-lived courage is instantly gone when my Ada presses a light kiss against my fingertips before taking my fingers into his mouth, nibbling on them, occasionally biting them. I blush heavily, quickly averting my eyes before I can see the predatory look plastered across my father's face.

'My, my, just what are you planning on doing?'

I slightly frown at his teasing undertone, literally sensing his impish smile, but quickly decide that it would be much better to defeat him with his own means. I swallow, struggling to suppress my excitement and my overwhelming nervousness. I lean down to him, snuggling up in his arms, a strong twitch reverberating in my body as I feel our reawakened arousals sliding alongside the other, still damp with cum. Gathering all my bravery, I hungrily whisper into his ear. 

'Well, we could do something more fun than talking.'

His breath hitches when I buck my hips and heat pools up in my loins for the third time that night. My father chuckles and I gasp sharply as I feel him bury his teeth in my neck. I hardly perceive him back up to retrieve a small, crystal vial from his nightstand. He scoops up a liberal amount of the whitish, viscous fluid and thoroughly coats his fingers in it. The inebriating scent of flowers fills the room and I gradually slip away into a world of pleasure. I arch my back when his large hands roam my back, spreading some of the slick substance on my skin. Suddenly, my Ada grips my buttocks with one hand, spreading them apart while slowly rubbing his lube-coated fingers against my cleft.

'Have you ever done this with anyone else?'

I almost laugh out at this one. As if I could ever have a partner beside my beloved Ada.

'Hah, you'll see that soon enough.'

I say petulantly, disappointed at his lack of trust in me. My father snickers as he pushes his index finger fully into me without any warning, and I cry out.

'Hm. Apparently not. You're still deliciously tight.'

I whimper, trying to relax myself with my Ada's finger moving relentlessly inside of me, occasionally grazing over a spot that causes me to moan hard. 

'Ahhhhhh... Daddy!'

My father stiffens. Damn. I shouldn't have said that. It would have been alright to call him that back when I was a child, but at my age? Yet my Ada relaxes again, pressing my body closely to his, and I suppress a moan while being pleasured from both the front and the back.

'You have no idea what you're doing to me, Legolas.'

He adds a second finger and scissors me, intently continuing his ministrations. Suddenly, however, he stops, his eyes turning stern.

'Someone's coming.'

'Yeh, I'll be coming soon indeed.'

I say breathlessly, not in the least realizing the seriousness of the situation. 

'Not you, moron. Someone else.'

I whimper as he slides his fingers out of me, quickly pressing a kiss on my lips before throwing my clothes at me in a hurry.

'Go back to your room, Legolas. We'll finish another time.'

He smiles at me sadly, and I feel my good mood crumble. I sigh, wordlessly slipping out from his chamber, hurrying down the hallways back to my bedchamber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> Chapter 4 feels a bit awkward. The atmosphere's pretty different from the previous chapters, as it seems to me, even though I tried keeping it serious. ^_^;;;; Towards the end, though, Legolas is back to his demanding, naughty self and won't let his ada off the hook quite that easily. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> ~LucidCrystal

~THRANDUIL~

'Good morning, my son.'

I say as I enter the large dining hall, dressed formally in a light blue robe. Legolas's eyes dart up to me and it makes me smile, seeing the incredulous expression on his face. He blushes instantly when he observes my rather obvious amusement, nervously fumbling with his breakfast. He was so naughty last night, though. Shy during the day, a hungry devil at night. I grin.  
Taking a seat beside Legolas, I grab a slice of bread and dip it into a jar of honey. It is a special of its kind, sweet, with a touch of cinnamon. Legolas loves it even more than I do, and I recall myself baking him honey cookies when he was little. I’m so deep in thought that I don’t realize the viscous fluid dripping down my fingers until I feel Legolas’s eyes upon me. 

'Father, there’s honey all over your fingers.'

He points out, his glance sternly fixed on my digits. I look up, smiling devilishly, as an enticing thought crosses my mind. Not in the slightest hesitating, I place my fingers on his lips, spreading the sweet essence all over them.

'So you want honey, honey?'

We gaze at each other in silence before breaking out in laughter. It was too hilarious a joke as to not make. Just as I attempt to withdraw my hand, he puts a firm grip on my arm, letting my fingers trace the outlines of his mouth for a short moment before taking them in, sucking eagerly. He lets hungry little noises pour from his lips, and I try to stifle a moan, being more than sure that the small details added to our foreplay are deliberate. Despite me getting excited by his ministrations, I retreat, leaning over to whisper in his ear.

'Let’s move this to somewhere else, dear. We don’t want the others to see, do we?'

I cast a glance to the servants, their suspicion clearly recognizable.

'We could go for a swim after I finish work, don’t you think?'

 

~LEGOLAS~

Swimming? I cannot but beam at the sheer idea of my father and me going swimming together. It’s been so long since we last went on a trip to the lake, and I go speechless for a moment. Yet I quickly give him my consent, promising that I’d come to pick him up after lunch. 

The rest of the morning passes rather peacefully with my father working and me reading a book in my room. I get increasingly nervous as time goes by, however, and instead of continuing to read, I settle for staring out of the window, absorbed in thought. What will happen today, after what we did last night? Will we go all the way? Though I try staying awake, I feel a wave of fatigue overwhelm me, and I quickly drift off to sleep.

I wake up after what seems like half an eternity to me upon someone knocking on my door. Sleepily, I call out. 

'Enter.'

My father steps into my room with an amused smile plastered across his face, holding a bag in his right.

'I thought you wanted to pick me up from work.'

I stare at him wordlessly as I gradually awake from my sleep, finally grasping the content of his words.

'Oh.'

My father laughs, coming up to my bed, sitting down on its edge. He reaches out to me, softly cupping my cheek. Then, he leans down to me, pressing a kiss to my forehead. 

'Now now, my sleepy prince, let’s leave before it dawns.'

I jump up. 

'What? How late is it?'

My father snickers. 

'Late enough to stay overnight at the lakeside.’

 

~THRANDUIL~

It is already night when we finally arrive at the lake. It would surely be pitch black if it weren't for the moonlight shining down upon us, and I hastily pitch our tent beneath an old oak tree. Though I can hardly wait to see Legolas in his swimming trunks, I still feel a bit guilty considering the memories that arise from the past. When my son was still a little elfling, we would come here for a swim now and then, reveling in the far too short moments we had together. In retrospect, it feels like I always spent too little time with my Legolas, despite knowing that I'd given every free second to my son. Right. My son. Seems like I won't get rid of my guilt for a long time. Not only did I rob him of his virginity just the other night, but I also claimed him myself, for purely egoistic reasons. Perhaps he'll never be capable of having a healthy relationship with someone else again. Perhaps he'll loath me one day for what I did. Perhaps he'll...

'Father, let's get swimming, won't we?'

Legolas's words disrupt my thoughts, rendering me speechless for a second. Turning around to face him, I almost faint from what I see. In front of me, standing, is my son, with nothing but his trunks and a triumphant smile on. Damn you, Valar, why did you let Legolas be so exquisite?

'I thought.....'

He steps forward, reaching out to play with the buttons of my robe.

'....We could go swimming before we go to sleep....'

I swallow hard. 

'Why...Why don't you have a go first? I need to find my swimming trunks before I'm going anywhere near water.'

It takes me a great effort not to let my true intentions seep through. Trying hard not to attack my son right there, I briskly turn around, walking towards our tent. I grab my bag, attempting in vain to find my swimming clothes. My son approaches me from behind, pressing himself close to me, and from the decent erection pressed against my back, I can easily work out what comes next. Nevertheless, Legolas's answer catches me off guard.

'No need for that, Daddy.'

I gasp softly as his fingers trace the buttons of my robe, occasionally sliding inside. Gathering the last bit of resolve, I put a grip on his hands, frowning, while I carefully withdraw them from my body.

'Not now, Legolas.'

I feel him stiffen behind me. I turn around, what I see almost making me laugh. My son's lips are pursed in a cute pout, something he'd always do as an elfling whenever he wanted to make me do something. 

'Aw, come on.'

I pat him on the shoulder, hoping it would console him at least a bit. I stand up, suddenly catching sight of my trunks. Grabbing them, I speak up.

'Now get out of here for a minute, your old man needs to change.'

I wink at Legolas, quickly pushing him outside. I let out a sigh. That was close. He almost had me a moment ago. Still, I know I mustn't let this happen again. I need to be very careful from now on.  
I step out from the tent, letting my eyes roam the landscape. It's a rather clear night, the stars are visible and there aren't any clouds in the sky. It's the moonlight that illuminates the scenery so well, conferring a mysterious glow on the lake and its environment. It almost seems like the water itself is glowing, for the light refraction makes it appear almost greenish, compared to the usually light blue tone it adopts. I spot a figure standing in the lake, extending his arm towards me. 

'Come here, Father, let's go for a swim.'

I smile, hesitantly stepping into the lake. The water is surprisingly warm for this time of the year, and I catch up with Legolas after another few leaps. 

'So what would you like to do?'

I ask him, watching him intently. His eyes flicker for a moment, a mischievous smile appearing on his lips.

'Let's do a race. We swim from here to the other side of the lake. The loser must fulfill the winner's wish.'

I grin. It's far too easy to guess what he'll wish for. Musing about it for a bit, I concede.

'Alright. Three, two, one....'

'Hey! Ada! Wait a minute!'

'GO!'

I shout before I dive into the water, distantly hearing my son swearing before he himself jumps in. I laugh inwardly as I decide that I'll let him win, just to see what he'll want from me. This is going to be amusing for sure. 

We've almost reached the shore again when I notice that Legolas has fallen behind me quite a bit. Looking back, I chuckle as I see my son wildly panting to compensate for the bad start he'd had. I slow down, acting as if I were tired, waiting for him to catch up. He passes me by, a sly grin on his face. 

'Nah, hah, you tired?

'You wish.'

I answer, easily getting ahead of him again. Yet I deliberately reduce my speed for Legolas to catch me on the line. 

'Hah, Father, you seen that? I'm so much faster than you!'

He shouts as he steps out from the water, jubilant. I chuckle.

'You win. What's your wish, then?'

My son steps closer to me, gazing at me with his grey eyes that resemble mine so much. He looks breathtaking like this, panting slightly, with his wet hair tucked behind his ears, a healthy blush spread across his face. 

'Kiss me, Ada.'

'Hm.'

I smile, leaning down to him, but instead of kissing him on the lips, I give him a peck on the cheek.

'There you go, Greenleaf.'

'Hey! That's not fair!'

He protests, and I can't help but find him cute when he's petulant because of me. 

'Come on, let's get some sleep.'

I respond, still laughing to let my own embarrassment wash off. Oh, how I would love to capture his lips right now...  
Nevertheless, I swim back to the other side of the lake, eagerly waiting for my son to arrive. He refuses to look at me as he stands in the water, eyes sternly fixed on the sky. I can't really blame him for his obvious discontentment, I might have been a bit over the edge, I suppose.

'Go ahead, Father, I'll come after you soon.'

I sigh, truly concerned about his condition.

'Don't take too long.'

He nods, and I enter the large tent, changing into sleeping clothes and preparing blankets for me and Legolas to sleep in. Lying down, I fantasize about my Greenleaf, and just as I want to slip my hand into my pants to release my aching need, I perceive my son trespass the threshold of the tent and get on top of me, panting hard.

'Legolas, you're still wet! Get dry at least before you go to bed!'

I scold him, attempting to push him off me, only to realize that he's naked and fully erect. He carelessly discards the bedsheets before throwing himself on me, and I shiver at the sudden contact. His chilly skin gives me pleasant goosebumps, and his hard member against mine takes my breath away. Suddenly, he leans close to my ear, whispering hungrily:

'Looks like I'm not the only one with a literally long-standing problem.'

He bucks his hips into mine, our cocks grinding together, and I let out a strangled moan. When I look up, I see eyes dense with tension and hunger. 

'Let's finish what we started yesterday, shall we, Daddy?'


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I haven't posted anything here in what seems like half an eternity. Sorry for that! Life kind of got the better of me... Anyway, when going to my old stuff (the old stuff from more than half a year ago when I stopped writing for quite some time), I realised I still had a small fraction of the new Chapter 5 unpublished. So you'll be getting a very, very short continuation until I can manifest some energy (and time) to finish the unfinished Chapter. Let's see if life leaves me any free time for writing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fragment despite its brevity. 
> 
> ~LucidCrystal

Corruption is sweet, they say. I haven't ever believed this saying, not until now, but here at the lakeside, with my adorable Legolas in my arms, my conviction gradually begins to fade. They also say parenthood is difficult, yet there is supposed to be an answer to every question, no matter how abstruse. In this respect, I find myself wondering, what ought a proper parent do with a horny teenager sprawled across their lap, demanding for the immediate satisfaction of their needs by rather unmoral methods?

Greenleaf hardly allows me any time to contemplate this question before covering my mouth with his, passionately kissing me in the middle of our tent. He's much stronger than I'd imagined, his youthful eagerness easily pinning me to the ground. I struggle to escape from his grasp, yet his hands prevent me from fleeing. In vain I try to remind myself that he is my son, my flesh and blood, and that it shouldn't feel so right to devour him. Yet it does, naturally. I let an involuntary moan escape my lips which does nothing but spur Legolas on even further. He breaks the kiss for a second, gazing down at me while grinning insidiously, my hands still pinned to the ground beneath his strong arms. Using his whole body weight, he moves, desperately bucking his hips into mine, whimpering wantonly upon the physical contact, eyes shut.

'Fuck, Ada.... Feels so good....'

I've never been a great advocate of swearing; for me it has always held the vestige of someone lacking the vocabulary and ideas to express his thoughts in his own words. Yet, as I have to admit to myself, I can't possibly think of a better description of the current situation we're in. 'It's wrong', the steady voice in the back of my mind reminds me, and I cannot deny its truth. _Wrong. Forbidden. Pleasant. Despicable. Good._ _Wrong. I don't want this._

_I want this. I...... want?_

My mind is in a thick haze, the pleasure keeping me from formulating coherent thoughts. Legolas's bare skin feels too good against mine, and I cannot but notice the already familiar, warm feeling spreading down to my groin. Our limbs are intertwined with Legolas incessantly rubbing against my half-erect cock, provoking me even further.


End file.
